Eu não sei, Jim
by sescudos
Summary: Minha visão da cena pós-enfermaria e de alguns sentimentos controversos de Aurora. M por razões óbvias.


N/A: oi galeres! enquanto estou sofrendo de um bloqueio criativo com minha fic de ST tive um surto por escrever com esse casal tãaaao complexo, de um filme que amo de paixão. espero que gostemm :*

* * *

"Precisa ir pro quarto, Jim. E preciso sair de cima de você."

Estamos deitados no auto-doc, consigo escutar seu coração batendo acelerado ainda.

"Não estou desconfor... ai!"

"É, nem um pouco desconfortável." Digo enquanto me levanto com muito cuidado. É quando ele vê meu braço.

O mais rápido que pode se levanta e me deita de novo. Fecha o compartimento, seleciona alguns tratamentos na tela e sinto algumas picadas de injeções e um remédio sendo aplicado sobre meu braço. Depois, um curativo decente é feito.

Estamos caminhando lentamente pelos corredores até seu quarto que fica mais próximo da enfermaria. Vez ou outra paramos para respirar e avaliar alguns estragos... fico com um nó muito apertado na garganta quando vejo Arthur.

Subimos as escadas até a cama e me pergunto por que diabos alguém achou que escadas no quarto seriam produtivas. Quando nos deitamos, percebo o quanto estou exausta.

"Me perdoe, Aurora." Ah não, Jim... não agora. "Eu fui muito idiota ao te acordar da hibernação, mais idiota ainda por ter ficado te estudando antes de te tirar do sono e um completo filho da puta ao não te contar depois. Mesmo assim, hoje minha vida ficou em suas mãos e você não quis fazer nada..."

"Exatamente. Eu tive a opção de te deixar lá, morrer no espaço, sozinho. Mas isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça, eu simplesmente corri até você e te trouxe para dentro. O que foi feito não pode ser desfeito. Desde sua burrada, até nós nos apaixonarmos e eu escolher te salvar."

Percebo que ele está chorando e não digo mais nada, quero acabar com essa conversa. Apenas me aconchego em seu corpo e beijo seu pescoço. "Eu te amo, Aurora," ele sussurra.

Eu sei que o amo também, sei desde antes de descobrir o que ele havia feito. O tanto que me magoou ao ouvir que ele me acordou propositalmente só demonstra o tamanho do meu sentimento por ele. Eu salvei sua vida hoje mas ainda não estou pronta para admitir meu amor. Só fecho os olhos e descanso.

* * *

Acordo assustada no dia seguinte, meu corpo suando, por causa de um pesadelo em que a nave pegava fogo e todos nós morríamos. Jim ainda dorme e me pergunto se existe a possibilidade de recebermos café da manhã no quarto. O relógio que indica o horário da Terra registra 10h40. Desço até seu painel de controle e minutos depois um dos poucos robôs que não se espatifaram me entrega a comida na porta. Coloco na mesa e sinto meu corpo sujo; deixo a comida para depois e me encaminho para um banho.

Jogo a roupa de qualquer jeito no chão, abro o chuveiro sem muita pressão pra não machucar mais meu corpo desgastado. Sinto a água morna em meu corpo, tirando o resto de sangue e suor. Me surpreendo ao ver que meu machucado já está quase curado.

Jim abre a porta e o vejo em meio ao leve vapor de água. "Posso entrar com você?"

Sorrio. "Pode."

É sempre um espetáculo vê-lo sem roupa, mesmo com roxos pelo abdome definido. Ele fecha o box e eu lhe abraço apertado. Logo estamos nos beijando e tudo tem gosto de saudade.

"Jim... não sei." Suspiro entre os beijos quando percebo seu pênis endurecendo.

Ele se afasta bruscamente e pede desculpas. Pega uma toalha qualquer e sai do banheiro. Arrependo-me porque a minha própria vontade era muito grande agora que as coisas estavam mais resolvidas e não havia nenhum perigo de morte eminente. Alguns minutos depois também saio, uma toalha em meu corpo e outra em meus cabelos.

"Você poderia me emprestar alguma camisa? Minha roupa está muito suja."

Ele me entrega a sua camisa que era minha favorita. Coloco-a e ele segura meu rosto. "Você fica tão linda com as minhas roupas."

Nós sorrimos e descemos para comer. Foi uma refeição silenciosa. "Porque está tão quieto?" Pergunto quando termino de comer.

"Eu estava, estou, não sei, com muitas saudades... Não sei por onde começar."

Me levanto da minha cadeira e sento em seu colo, olhando para ele. "Porque não começamos por aqui?" Percebo sua relutância e pergunto: "Você está bem para isso?"

"Claro! Digo, estou mais que bem," ele sorri maliciosamente, "só não quero apressar as coisas."

Avanço para sua boca e lhe beijo. Logo a toalha que estava em minha cabeça está no chão junto com sua camisa, a única peça de roupa que eu usava. "Você fica muito linda também sem as minhas roupas."

Jim se abaixa para beijar meu pescoço e envolve um de meus seios com a mão. Não posso evitar um gemido e sinto seu membro pedindo para ser tirado de dentro das calças. Passo a mão pelo elástico e sinto-o pulsando por cima da cueca. "Eu te odiei, Jim... mas não passou um dia que eu não sentisse sua falta. E de tudo isso aqui."

Sua outra mão livre encontrou minha intimidade, já muito molhada. "Ah, Aurora... você me mata assim."

Como naquela vez na cafeteria, ele joga todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa no chão e me coloca sobre ela. Tira as calças e a cueca, rapidamente, e quando percebo está dentro de mim. Ele se inclina para me beijar e ir mais fundo, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Quando beija e brinca com meus seios sinto meu interior se explodir em prazer e logo em seguida percebo que ele também gozou. Graças a Deus a nave fornece uma espécie de anticoncepcional (com uma série de vitaminas matinais) ou já teríamos um time inteiro de futebol americano infantil correndo por Avalon.

Ficamos ainda algum tempo na mesma posição, ele dentro de mim, nossas respirações ofegantes. Ao sair de mim quase lhe peço para ficar mais um pouco, mas ele me pega no colo e me leva de novo para a cama. "Essas escadas... no meio do quarto."

Nós dois rimos e passo minha perna por cima das suas.

* * *

Alguns meses depois, Jim me chama e me leva até a enfermaria. Fico preocupada quando percebo que ele está caminhando para lá, começo a imaginar um milhão de coisas horríveis... É quando ele me diz que o auto-doc pode se tornar uma câmara de hibernação e que eu posso voltar a dormir, se quisesse. Nesse momento, eu não tenho dúvidas. Seguro sua mão e o olho com a maior intensidade que consigo.

"Eu te amo também, Jim."


End file.
